remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
S-29 Behemoth MPMC
Designation Multi-Purpose Motor Carriage "Behemoth" Role Multi-Purpose Armored Combat Vehicle, Multiple Turret Configurations for various combat situations Variants S-29 Behemoth MK I S-29 Behemoth MK II S-29 Behemoth MK III Specifications Weight: 35t Length: 21.615 ft (6.55m) Width: 10.5 ft (3.2 m) Height: 8.9 ft (2.71 m) Crew: Single operator. Can be remote controlled via hub-vehicle Armor Up to 4 Layers, 2.5in. Spaced Composite Plates Self-Healing Nanoweave / Rubber Track system Engine: 1x Cochrane-class Deuterium Micro-Fusion Reactor Speed: 45 mph (72 km/h) Suspension: Dilithium-Reinforced Torsion Bar Operational Range: 2500 Miles (4023.36km) Armaments Trident ASAT For extreme-range AA configuration, the S-29 carries four ASL-3 or ASL3-E "Trident" three-stage solid fuel radio-command-guided surface-to-air missiles in sealed ready-to-launch containers. These missiles are arranged into two four-tube groups on the turret, one on either side. The first stage is a booster, providing rapid acceleration within the first 2 seconds of flight, after which it is separated from the second booster-stage, lasting for about another twenty seconds before reaching the sustainer-stage. The sustainer is the highly agile part of the missile which carries no warhead but relies on the kinetic energy of the impact to destroy the target. A kinetic energy hit minimizes the risk of exploding conventional warhead ballistic missiles, and nuclear tipped ballistic missiles will not explode upon a kinetic energy hit, although chemical or biological warheads may disintegrate or explode and pose a risk of contaminating the environment. 2x ASL-3 Anti-Satellite Missile Launcher (Capacity: 2x4 Missiles) 2x Hatch-concealed 12.7mm Browning M5 Machinegun (Capacity: 1800 Rounds) Reaper AAA Four 2A38M 30 mm autocannon guns are fitted with 700 rounds of a variety of ammunition—HE (High Explosive) fragmentation, fragmentation tracer, and armour-piercing with tracer. Ammunition type can be selected by the crew depending on the nature of the target. Maximum rate of fire is 2,500 rounds per minute per gun. Range is up to 4 km. Gun: Designation: 2A38M "Reaper" Type: quad-barrel automatic anti-aircraft gun Calibre: 30 mm Maximum rate of fire: 2,500 rounds per minute per gun Muzzle velocity: 960 m/s Projectile weight: 0.97 kg Ammunition: 700 rounds per gun Minimum range: 0.2 m Maximum range: 4 km Minimum altitude: 0 m AGL Maximum altitude: 3 k Mosquito AA In longer-range AA configuration, the S-29 carries up to eighteen 57E6 or 57E6-E "Mosquito" two-stage solid fuel radio-command-guided surface-to-air missiles in sealed ready-to-launch containers. Missiles are arranged into two nine-tube groups on the turret. The missile has a bicalibre body in tandem configuration. The first stage is a booster, providing rapid acceleration within the first 2 seconds of flight, after which it is separated from the sustainer-stage. The sustainer is the highly agile part of the missile and contains the high explosive multiple continuous rod and fragmentation warhead, contact and proximity fuses as also radio transponder and laser responder to be localised for guidance. The missile is not fitted with seeker to keep target engagement costs low. Instead high-precision target and missile tracking is provided via the system's multiband sensor system and guidance data is submitted via radio link for up to four missiles in flight. Missiles can be fired at up to four targets, but more often in salvos of two missiles at one target. Missile is believed to have a hit probability of 70–95% and have a 15-year storage lifetime in its sealed containers. S-29 combat vehicles can fire missiles on the move. Warhead weight 20 kg (5.5 kg explosive + 2,000 14.5 g fragments and rods). Fuses: contact and non-contact radar adaptive (a range of up to 9 m). Wasp MLRS MORE INFO TO COME HERE 2x T-85 "Calliope II" MLRS System (Capacity: 2x32 Micro-Rockets) 2x 12.7mm Browning M5 Machinegun (Capacity: 2500) Category:Scorpion Security Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Lore